onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
New York City
'New York '''is a Land Without Magic location featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the second season. History About eleven years later, Neal once again meets up with August, who has just arrived to New York from overseas. August states due to the fact he is turning back into wood, he must help convince Emma to break a curse so he himself can return to normal. Neal expresses doubt Emma would want to see him again after everything is done with, and is not pleased with the thought of his father regaining his memories and coming to look for him. Before heading off to Storybrooke where Emma is currently located, August promises to send him a postcard when the curse is broken. Both remain unaware a stranger, Tamara, has been eavesdropping on their conversation from a few feet away, and watching their interaction through a compact mirror. She straightens herself up and deliberately walks into Neal as he is turning after August has left on his motorcycle. Her hot cup of coffee spills all over her front shirt, and she exclaims in feigned surprise at the mess. Neal apologizes, and gives her his scarf to help cover up the stains. She thanks him, and from the brief interaction they exchange numbers. Later, Tamara calls him back and they hit it off. They date, and eventually after an unknown period of time, become engaged. }} Some time later, Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold arrive at an apartment complex in Manhattan. Via a magic globe, the building pinpoints Mr. Gold's son Baelfire's current location. Upon entering the lobby, none of the residents' names mean a great deal to Mr. Gold, so Emma uses her "people finder" skills and settles on room 407, which has no written name on the intercom panel. When she rings it, Emma pretends to be delivering a UPS package. Suddenly, the intercom shuts off abruptly and all three see a man jumping down from the fire escape and running away. She corners him by taking a shortcut in the alley, but they both knock heads. Emma is stunned to see the man is her ex-boyfriend Neal. She starts to believe Neal have been tricking her this whole time, starting from when they first met eleven years ago to now with Mr. Gold's deal. Neal doesn't understand until she blurts out the former name of his father, Rumplestiltskin. Back at the apartment complex, Mr. Gold buys Henry a hot dog as they discuss the current situation. Henry is certain Emma will catch up to Mr. Gold's son. He also thanks the older man for bringing Emma to Storybrooke, so everything thus far has been possible. Meanwhile, at a bar, Neal admits the real reason he left Emma all those years ago, which was due to August's insistence that she was needed to break the curse. While he thinks their prior relationship was one of fate, she sees nothing good that came out of it. She returns the keychain he once gave her, stating that it is a reminder not to trust anyone again. Emma agrees to not allow Mr. Gold to find him. She leaves, and calls Mary Margaret for advice on whether or not to tell Henry about Neal. Emma arrives back, and lies to Mr. Gold about his son having gotten away. Unwilling to settle for that, Mr. Gold angrily buzzes each intercom call button until the door to upstairs unlocks. He pick locks room 407, and inside, Emma notices a dream catcher, which she remembers Neal having from the years they spent together, which perks Mr. Gold's suspicion. Though she denies knowing anything, Mr. Gold begins threatening her. She sends Henry into the bathroom to keep him from hearing anymore. As Mr. Gold is getting violent for an answer, Neal bursts in to stop him. Neal demands his father to leave, but Mr. Gold insists they have to talk. When Neal calls Emma by her name, Mr. Gold suspects that they know each other. Henry reappears and calls Emma "mom" as Neal is in disbelief, and asks him for his age. With the persistent questioning, Henry blurts out he is eleven. In stun, Neal asks Emma if Henry is his son. Henry remembers Emma saying his father died a firefighter, but she admits the truth. The lie upsets Henry, who flees to the fire escape as Emma follows out to explain she did not want him to know his his real father. Emma is hurt when Henry accuses her of lying to him like his adoptive mother Regina has. Eventually, she agrees to let Henry meet his father. Back inside, Neal grudgingly allows Mr. Gold to speak so Emma can fulfill her deal. Mr. Gold expresses regret for his past choices. He wants to make it up to Neal by using magic to revert him to a younger age so they can start over, which his son rejects. Neal relates the abandonment he faced since his father let him go into the portal and has never been able to forget it, so this time, Mr. Gold will have to settle for being let go too. Later, Emma allows Neal to meet Henry, but advises not to break his heart. Henry and Neal have a tentative introduction, and spend some moments on the fire escape together. Over a short period, Neal and Henry form a bond with each other. Neal takes him to his favorite pizza parlor with promises to visit a museum. While the pair are in the store, Mr. Gold tries to persuade Emma to find a way and convince Neal return with them to Storybrooke. Emma refuses, citing that the deal is done and she no longer owes him anything else. However, he sparks a jolt of fear in her by insinuating that Henry might run away to New York to find his father if they aren't in Storybrooke together. Henry and Neal come back with pizza. When Emma asks Henry how the pizza is, he makes a comment that indirectly references his grudge against her for lying. On the walk back to the apartment, Emma brings up Storybrooke, but Neal doesn't see himself as a resident of the town. He tries to be truthful with her about something, but is interrupted. Emma and Mr. Gold wait in the lobby while the two go to fetch a camera. Hook unexpectedly darts in and stabs Mr. Gold with his hook, which is coated in poison. Emma knocks the pirate out as Henry and Neal run back to the scene. Neal recognizes Hook from the past. They discover Hook came to New York by ship and the only way to save Mr. Gold is to sail it back to Storybrooke. Neal tells Emma he learned to sail a ship in the land he stopped at on his way to this land. Hook is locked in the apartment room's storeroom and the four prepare to sail. Preparing for their trip, Neal walks over to a borrowed car, but is stopped when a woman runs up. They hug, and Neal introduces her to Emma as Tamara, his fiancée. Neal convinces Tamara to come to Storybrooke. She goes to his apartment to collect some of her things for the journey. After discovering Hook in the storeroom and kidnaps him for her own purposes while Neal finds out too late that the pirate is missing. }} }} }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of New York City locations. Trivia *According to show creators Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, the footage of Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy in the opening scene of "Broken" was actually shot in New York City.http://www.datgpodcast.abc.com/podcast/a_onceuponatime/OUT_CHAPTER20_S2.mp3 *For "Manhattan" and "The Queen Is Dead", the streets of New York were filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, where production for Once Upon a Time is based.http://vancityfilming.com/vancouver-plays-new-york-for-once-upon-a-time-filming/ *A building that closely resembles the Flatiron building can be seen in a number of scenes set in New York, suggesting that Neal lives in the region around Madison Square Park or in Chelsea. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *New York City is mentioned on a gravestone in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter".File:107Gravestone.png *A map of New York City appears in "We Are Both".File:202Maps1.PNG References es:Nueva York Category:Once Upon a Time Locations